Kawaii Neko
by Moona Neko
Summary: Semi UA -Aomine Daiki n'a jamais cru aux animaux fantastiques, même quand il était gosse. Un jour cependant, tous ses fondements s'écrouleront comme un château de cartes. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que l'adolescent qu'il allait sauver d'une bande de jeunes puisse être un Neko ... AoHimu.


**» Auteur :** Moona-sama

**» Anime/Manga :** Kuroko no Basket

**» Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi, à mon grand désarroi...

**» Pairing :** AoHimu, AkaKuro

**» Rating :** T

**» Note :** Puisque Notre Drame Romantique est terminé, je débute une nouvelle fiction ) Je la dédie tout particulièrement à celle de qui de me l'a demandé, voilà enfin ton Himu Neko, Aki-chan ! :D Cette fiction sera donc un semi-UA, car il y aura beaucoup d'éléments du manga mais avec des changements et du fantastique. Cette fiction n'excédera pas deux chapitres, c'est donc un two-shot. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

_« J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Il fait noir ici. Et froid. Où est la vieille dame ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas dans sa belle maison, perché sur le toit comme j'aime tant le faire ? Pourquoi suis-je si mal installé ? Ma queue est coincée sous mes jambes, ça me fait mal. J'ai peur, très peur. Mes oreilles plaquées contre mes cheveux le prouvent. Et puis, c'est quoi ces bruits ? On dirait des voix ... Des voix d'hommes. Ils disent qu'il faut emmener la marchandise à l'aéroport de Tokyo avant seize heure ... Ils beuglent, ils sont plus bruyant que les vaches qui paissent dans le champ à côté de chez la vieille dame. Ils se taisent, enfin. Mais un autre bruit me déchire les tympans. On dirait le ronflement d'un vieil animal grognon. Je sens que je bouge. Mes oreilles s'agitent, je ne sais plus sur quel son me concentrer. Que se passe-t-il, à la fin ? »_

Le camion se met en marche et quitte le hangar. Dans sa remorque à l'arrière, un unique carton subit difficilement les obstacles sur la route. A chaque dos d'âne, la « marchandise » gémit de douleur. Elle ignore ce qu'il lui arrive, la terreur lui glace le sang. Elle doit s'enfuir, elle l'a comprit. Alors, elle se met à gratter nerveusement le carton avec ses griffes. Le carton cède vite, déjà un rayon de lumière s'infiltre dans la boîte. Le jeune félin reprend espoir. Il se remet à gratter, à griffer, à mordre même le carton. Enfin libre ! La prison est désormais dans un sal état, mais elle n'a eut que ce qu'elle méritait. Faisant la grimace, il recrache des petits bouts de papiers marrons lui ayant collés à la langue. Néanmoins, le Neko n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Le camion vient de prendre un virage, le propulsant contre la paroi de métal. Il pousse un râle de douleur mais se relève, s'approchant de la grande porte. Se redressant difficilement sur ses jambes, il pousse le loquet de toutes ses forces. Un vent cinglant lui fouette les joues, et il se met à hésiter. Est-ce prudent de se jeter de ce camion en marche ? Un nouveau tournant prend la décision pour lui : le conducteur du véhicule prend un virage serré, éjectant le félin. Heureusement, ce dernier retombe dans un amoncèlement de sacs poubelles, amortissant sa chute.

Les yeux écarquillés, Tatsuya observa le camion disparaître au loin.

Sauvé ... Il était sauvé ! Il avait réussi à leur échapper. Adieu le carton et l'aéroport de Tokyo ! ... En parlant de Tokyo ... C'est bien là où il se trouve non ? Perdant d'un seul coup toute la superbe qui l'avait enorgueilli, le Neko regarda autour de lui. Partout, les humains déambulaient, seul ou en groupe, emmitoufler dans de gros manteaux. Presque tous portaient de gros bonnets de laine, et le Neko agita ses oreilles. Il devait les cacher. Il se souvenait très bien quelle avait été la réaction des hommes lorsqu'ils les avait vu. Ils avaient fondu sur lui comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Et le jeune félin ne tenait pas tellement à revivre une telle aventure. Mais où se procurer un bonnet ? Il regarda alors autour de lui. Ces poubelles ne sentaient pas trop mauvais, elles ne devaient donc pas contenir de détritus. Tatsuya ouvrit le sac le plus près de lui et constata qu'ils étaient pleins de vieux vêtements. Décidément, c'était son jour de chance ! Il se met à fouiller activement parmi les vieux habits et fini par dénicher un bonnet de laine bleue. Parfait ! Il le mit sur sa tête, cachant ainsi ses deux oreilles de chats. Pour sa queue, il lui suffit seulement de l'enrouler autour de sa taille et le tour est joué, la voilà masquée par son pantalon !

Cependant, le voilà au milieu de Tokyo, seul et complètement perdu. La vieille dame est morte, il est orphelin désormais, enfin encore plus qu'avant. Néanmoins, il ne comptait pas rester planter au milieu de ces sacs de vêtements plus longtemps. Bondissant sur ses jambes, Tatsuya s'aventura au milieu de la foule, laissant cette dernière le balader dans cet environnement inconnu. La vieille dame lui avait souvent parlé de Tokyo, mais jamais il n'y avait mit les pieds. D'après elle, c'était trop dangereux pour lui. Pourtant, il ne ressentait de danger nulle part. Les gens autour ne faisaient pas attention à lui, et passaient leur chemin sans demander leur reste. Quelque part, c'était plutôt rassurant : le Neko n'avait pas tellement envi qu'ils le traitent comme des brutes qui l'avait emmené ici. Il avait eu son lot de souffrance pour le moment, et il comptait bien profiter de cette libération jusqu'alors inconnue.

Il déambula longtemps dans les rues de Tokyo, s'émerveillant de tout ce qui l'entourait. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se permit de faire ce qu'il voulait sans prendre garde au danger. Avec ce bonnet sur la tête, personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Ils apparaissaient aux yeux de tous comme un être humain des plus banals. Néanmoins, sa naïveté féline restait quelque chose de dangereux pour sa propre survie.

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans des rues plus sombres, il avisa un groupe de jeunes qui riaient à gorge déployé. Une odeur infeste fit retrousser le nez au jeune félin, qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais humé les fumets de l'alcool. Lentement, il s'approcha du rassemblement, les observant avec une curiosité manifeste. L'un des gars l'aperçu alors et beugla :

- Hey les gars, on nous observe !

Aussitôt, cinq de paires d'yeux pas très commodes se déposèrent sur le Neko qui senti un frisson de terreur lui remontrer le long de la colonne vertébrale. Son sixième sens animal l'avertissait désormais d'un danger. Il devait prendre la poudre d'escampette avant que cela ne tourne sévèrement au vinaigre. Peu désireux de rester une seconde de plus ici, il tourna précipitamment les talons. Cependant, il trébucha et chuta, se retrouvant rapidement encerclé par les malfrats ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le coup de sifflet retenti, et les joueurs s'immobilisèrent sur le terrain. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le score. 128 à 12. Victoire écrasante de Toô. Aomine afficha un sourire orgueilleux. Evidemment qu'ils avaient gagné, puisqu'il était là. La défaite ne le connaissait pas, lui l'Ace de Toô.

Après avoir salué et remercié l'équipe adversaire pour le match, l'équipe noir regagna ses vestiaires, dans lesquels les joueurs laissèrent exploser leur joie. Le bleu les écouta échanger leurs impressions du match pendant qu'il se changeait. Il n'y avait pas faire un flanc de cette victoire. L'équipe adverse ne valait rien, ils étaient horriblement faibles. Les douze malheureux points qu'ils avaient réussi à marquer, c'était avant que l'Ace n'entre en scène. Dès lors qu'il avait commencé à jouer, ses adversaires avaient petit à petit perdu espoir, sachant qu'ils ne triompheraient jamais. La victoire de Toô n'avait donc rien d'extraordinaire. Daiki se demandait bien pourquoi ses coéquipiers en faisaient tout un plat. Poussant un long soupire, il enroula son écharpe autour de sa nuque et referma bien son manteau, laissant de peu chance au froid pour s'attaquer à lui.

Sans un salut pour ses camarades, il quitta le gymnase du lycée. Et dire qu'ils l'avaient forcé à jouer ce match merdique. S'il avait su, il serait directement rentré chez lui à la fin des cours. Poussant un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Aomine s'engagea dans la petite rue malfamée qu'il avait prit l'habitude de traverser pour rentrer plus vite chez lui. C'est alors qu'il aperçu un groupe de jeunes racailles qui semblaient frapper quelqu'un. Ne supportant vraiment pas ce genre de comportement, le bleu laissa son sac tomber au sol et rejoignit les jeunes, collant un magnifique coup de poing en plein dans la figure du premier. Aussitôt, les autres relâchèrent leur proie pour se consacrer sur l'ennemi commun. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas cinq gugusses maladroits qui allaient mettre Aomine en déroute. Sa vitesse ne lui était pas utile que pendant les matchs. Les coups pleuvaient et il ne fallut même pas trois minutes au bleu pour se débarrasser de tous les assaillants, qui s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

S'essuyant les mains comme s'il venait de finir une tâche ménagère, Daiki les observa déguerpir avec amusement. Il avisa alors le corps recroquevillé à quelques pas de lui. Il s'approcha de la pauvre victime et examina ses blessures. Rien de très grave, mais le martyr était glacé jusqu'aux os, et quelques plaies méritaient traitements. Aomine glapit en avisant les deux oreilles noires de jais fusant de la chevelure du blessé. Un animal ? Ou un humain ? Devait-il l'emmener à l'hôpital ou chez le vétérinaire ?! Ne pouvant se décider, il chargea la victime sur son épaule et, après avoir récupéré son sac, fila chez lui en évitant de se faire remarquer.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Un frisson de délice réveilla lentement Tatsuya. Il ignorait une nouvelle fois où il se trouvait mais il faisait chaud, et était divinement bien installé. Un délicieux fumet de viande lui chatouillait les narines, faisant gargouiller son estomac. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et il se redressa lentement, grimaçant de douleur lorsqu'il voulut s'appuyer sur son coude droit. Il avisa alors un bandage autour de son bras, preuve que quelqu'un s'était occupé de ses blessures. C'est seulement après qu'il observa son environnement. Il était installé sur un futon très confortable, dans une pièce au plafond en pente. Sûrement dans une mezzanine, comme l'endroit où la vieille dame entassait ses souvenirs. La rambarde confirma cette idée, lui prouvant qu'il avait été installé dans une pièce en hauteur juste sous le toit. En plus du futon, il y avait une petite table où trônait une trousse de premier secours, ainsi qu'une commode et un fauteuil. Un petit hublot perçait le mur de droite, plongeant la pièce dans une clarté agréable et suffisante.

Une silhouette apparue alors près de l'escalier et le Neko se cacha sous les couvertures, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il entendit le nouveau venu poser quelque chose sur la table puis s'avancer vers lui. Une main agrippa les couvertures et le souleva, découvrant le jeune félin recroquevillé de peur.

- Hey, ca va ?

Ouvrant lentement un œil, Tatsuya observa son visiteur. Il était grand, plus que lui déjà. Il avait des cheveux bleu marine assorti à ses yeux. Son teint de peau foncée laissait douter quant à ses origines asiatiques. Il regardait le pauvre félin terrorisé avec une certaine empathie.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Daiki poussa un soupir et se redressa, attrapant le plateau qu'il avait déposé sur la petite table. Il le présenta au Neko qui l'observa de longues secondes avant de se jeter sur la nourriture comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois. Regardant le jeune homme se nourrir avec un appétit démesuré, Aomine tenta une nouvelle fois de le faire parler.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Tatchuya, répondit le chat en mâchonnant une cuisse de poulet.

- Et t'es ... le mot « Neko » resta bloqué dans la gorge du lycéen.

Tatsuya avala et regarda son sauveur droit dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Attrapant du bout de sa langue un grain de riz resté collé contre sa lèvre inférieure, il grogna :

- Un Neko ? Oui.

Daiki resta silencieux. Un Neko ? Cela existait-il donc vraiment ? Même gamin, il n'avait jamais cru aux animaux fantastiques. Les dragons, les licornes, les griffons et toutes les bestioles dans ce genre n'avaient jamais eu de place dans le réalisme du bleu. Les Neko et tous ses petits copains, soient les Inu, les Kitsune, les Ookami et il ne sait quoi d'autres n'étaient donc pour lui que des personnages de légendes qui n'ayant jamais foulé la surface de la planète. Et pourtant, il avait là devant lui un Neko en chair et en os, parfaitement réel.

- C'est toi qui m'as soigné ? lui demanda le jeune félin.

- Ouais, je ne pouvais pas te laisser agonisant dans la rue.

- Tu ... Tu n'es pas comme eux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Eux ? Ceux qui t'ont frappé ?

- Non, ceux qui m'ont emmené ici.

- J'ignore qui sont ces gars.

Le Neko le regarda avec suspicions, ignorant s'il pouvait réellement lui faire confiance. Après ce qu'il avait vécu depuis la mort de la vieille dame, il n'était pas très enclin à accorder une once de confiance à qui que ce soit.

- D'où viens-tu ? le questionna de nouveau Daiki.

- Je l'ignore. Je vivais chez une vieille dame à la mort de mes parents. Mais elle est morte aussi, elle était très vieille. A peine est-elle plus là que des hommes bizarres habillés tout en noir sont arrivés. Au début, j'ai cru qu'ils venaient juste voir s'il restait quelqu'un dans la maison. Mais ils semblaient plutôt chercher quelqu'un, moi en l'occurrence. Ils se sont jetés sur moi et m'ont assommé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé après, mais quand je me suis réveillé cette après-midi, j'étais enfermé dans un carton. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, mais je ne suis jamais venu à Tokyo auparavant. Je me promenais simplement quand ces jeunes m'ont vu et m'ont frappé.

Il prit une pause, frissonnant d'horreur.

- La vieille dame avait raison, c'est effrayant la ville. Mais je ne sais plus où aller maintenant ...

Les oreilles pendantes, le Neko offrait son sauveur un air complètement dépité. Le pauvre avait perdu sa protectrice et sa maison, il était désormais seul au milieu d'un Tokyo inconnu. Daiki n'était certes pas le gars le plus sensible de la planète, mais voir ce pauvre petit animal sans foyer le touchait un peu.

- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

Tatsuya leva vers le lycéen de grands yeux étonnés. Rester ici ... ?

- V-vraiment ?

- Je ne l'aurais pas dis sinon.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai un cœur, j'balance pas les animaux à la rue.

L'animal en question coucha les oreilles et balança nerveusement sa queue de gauche à droite.

- Je ne suis pas un animal !

- Tu es un chat.

- Un Neko, le rectifia-t-il.

- Où est la différence ?

Tatsuya gronda de mécontentement, ses yeux réduit à deux fentes. On aurait vraiment dit un chat courroucé. Poussant un petit rire, Daiki se releva et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Avant de descendre, il lui adressa une dernière parole :

- Fini de manger, t'es maigre comme un clou mon minou !

**oOoOoOoOo**

C'est ainsi que commença la colocation de Tatsuya et Daiki. Ce dernier se demanda plus d'une fois pourquoi il avait accepté de prendre le Neko orphelin sous son toit. Bien qu'il nie être un animal, Tatsuya ressemblait parfois bien plus à un chat qu'à un humain. Il avait la fâcheuse habitude de toujours grimper sur les meubles, et la haute bibliothèque semblait être son endroit préféré. C'est souvent là haut qu'il se perchait lorsque son hôte passait l'aspirateur, dont il avait une peur bleue. Dès qu'il voyait le bleu le sortir du placard, il se hâtait de grimper là haut, feulant avec dédain lorsque l'autre s'amusait à lui mettre le tuyau sous le museau. Il avait arrêté de faire ses griffes sur la rambarde de la mezzanine quand son hôte l'avait sévèrement rabroué, se défoulant désormais sur la grosse branche que Daiki avait trouvée près du parc.

La mezzanine avait été aménagé en chambre pour le jeune Neko pour passait des fois des heures plantés devant l'hublot à observer le monde extérieur. Il avait créé un petit espace pour lui et Aomine n'y mettait que rarement les pieds. Parfois, quand il le cherchait, il le retrouvait roulé en boule sur le futon, dormant paisiblement. Oui vraiment, Tatsuya ressemblait parfois plus à un chat qu'à un humain. Néanmoins, sa présence chez lui était devenue quelque chose de normal. Quand il rentrait du lycée, le Neko avait là pour l'accueillir, tout sourire. Même s'il se montrait parfois extrêmement naïf, il était très poli et respectait les désirs de solitude de son hôte. Il savait quand il ne fallait pas l'embêter et filait dans la mezzanine jusqu'à ce que l'orage soit passé. En parlant d'orage, il en avait une peur bleue – ça lui rappelait le bruit de l'aspirateur – et Daiki l'avait retrouvé plus d'une fois roulé en boule près de lui les nuits orageuses.

En un mois de colocation, Aomine en avait apprit beaucoup sur le jeune félin. Malgré les apparences laissées lors de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu manger, Tatsuya avait un appétit d'oiseau et mangeait très peu. Il aimait particulièrement la viande, mais cela n'étonna guère le lycéen. Bien qu'il soit un Neko – par extension un chat – le brun aimait beaucoup prendre de longs bains, ce qu'il se permettait de faire quand son hôte n'était pas là.

Néanmoins, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses que Daiki ignorait sur le Neko, et il lui arrivait le vexer sans forcément le faire exprès. C'est pourquoi il avait prit la décision de se renseigner d'avantage sur le sujet. Ne trouvant sur internet que des vidéos douteuses et des forums de RPG sur les Neko, il se rendit plutôt à la librairie, dans la section animaux et feuilleta un magazine sur les chats, désireux d'en apprendre davantage.

Il était en pleine lecture d'un article concernant les habitudes de vie des chats lorsque quelqu'un s'adressa à lui.

- Aomine-kun.

Le susnommé poussa un cri de terreur et fit un brusque écart sur le côté. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il reconnu Kuroko, qui le regardait avec étonnement. Près du turquoise, un chiot husky remuait gaiement la queue, sa petite langue rose hors de sa bouche.

- Tetsu ! Depuis quand t'es là ?

- Depuis un bon moment. Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour à la bibliothèque, et encore moins dans la section animaux. Tu comptes adopter un chat ?

- Euh ... le bronzé resta bêtement silencieux, avant de se reprendre : ouais, j'y songe. Ca me ferait de la compagnie dans mon appart. Et toi, que fais-tu là ?

- Je voulais emprunter un livre sur les tours à apprendre au chien. Je veux apprendre à Ni-Go à donner la patte.

Le chiot aboya, comme pour confirmer les paroles de son maître. Il se mit alors à renifler les baskets de Daiki avec attention, et le bleu devina qu'il devait sentir l'odeur de Tatsuya, donc l'odeur de chat.

- Tu ne devrais pas lire des magazines mais des livres, le conseilla Tetsuya en pointant de gros ouvrages.

Aomine s'en approcha et en feuilleta un, constatant en effet que c'était beaucoup plus précis. Quand il se retourna pour remercier son ancienne lumière, cette dernière avait déjà disparu. Haussant les épaules, le lycéen de Toô alla s'installer à une table et s'intéressa à sa lecture. Il apprit pas mal de choses sur les chats, et c'est fier de son apprentissage qu'il retourna chez lui en fin de journée, après avoir fait quelques courses. Tatsuya l'accueillit comme à son habitude, souriant largement, ses oreilles noires bien dressées sur son crâne.

- Tu rentres tard, nota-t-il en ondulant sa queue.

- J'étais à la bibliothèque.

- A la bibliothèque ? Il va pleuvoir de l'or !

- Comment ça ? grogna le bleu.

- Bah, toi dans une bibliothèque c'est aussi improbable qu'un chêne au milieu du désert.

Aomine grogna mais ne répliqua pas, troquant plutôt ses chaussures contre ses pantoufles. Le Neko le suivit du regard jusqu'au ce qu'il atteigne la cuisine, puis il le rejoignit. Il l'observa mettre les courses au réfrigérateur, étudiant ainsi la constitution de leurs futurs repas. Il réprima une grimace en avisant le poisson.

- Tu as acheté du poisson ?

- Ouais, les chats adorent ça non ?

- Je ne suis pas un chat, et non je n'aime pas.

- Je t'ai pris du lait écrémé aussi.

- Tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi ?

Sa queue battait furieusement l'air derrière lui, signe qu'il était énervé. Il cracha furieusement puis fila à la vitesse de l'éclair, grimpant dans la mezzanine. Daiki poussa un soupir. Le mythe des chats amateurs de lait et de poisson venait de tomber.

Par la suite, Aomine testa plusieurs choses avec le Neko. Il lui acheta des souris en plastique mais cela n'intéressait vraiment pas Tatsuya, qui se vengea même en les lui jetant à la figure. Puis Daiki revint avec des plants d'herbes à chat, mais sans résultat également. Le félin se plaignait même que l'odeur de la plante lui piquait les narines. Néanmoins, quand il tenta les grattouilles derrière les oreilles, il constata que le Neko adorait ça et qu'il était capable de ronronner. Il s'en amusa plus d'une fois, se servant de cela pour détendre le brun lorsqu'il était énervé. Mais il ne trouva vraiment rien pour calmer son agitation. A force de rester enfermé, Tatsuya commençait à réellement s'ennuyer ferme. Il passait de longues heures planté devant la fenêtre à observer le monde extérieur, se demandant même s'il pourrait de nouveau tenter l'expérience et sortir de nouveau. Quand même bien la ville lui faisait peur, il n'en pouvait plus de passer ses journées enfermé à ne rien faire. Lorsque Daiki était au lycée, le temps était affreusement long, et ni la télévision ni les jeux vidéo n'avaient réussi à le distraire. Il avait besoin de sentir le vent dans ses oreilles, c'était une évidence. Mais Aomine le gardait enfermé comme un chaton, sans comprendre son besoin de liberté.

C'est pourquoi, ce soir-là, quand Daiki rentra plus tôt du lycée – ayant séché l'entraînement – il se retrouva face à un Tatsuya déterminé. Les poings sur les hanches, sa queue s'ondulant, ses pupilles grises réduites à deux fentes, le lycéen comprit qu'il ne fallait pas rigoler cette fois-ci.

- Je veux sortir !

Cela résonna tel un ordre dans les oreilles d'Aomine. C'est qu'il est têtu, le minou ! Poussant un soupir, il déposa sur sac de cours contre le mur et retira ses chaussures, sous le regard brûlant du Neko.

- Ne m'ignore pas, je sais que tu m'as entendu.

- J'suis crevé.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi.

- C'est ça, et je vais te retrouver dans deux heures gisant dans ton sang au coin de la rue.

- Ca n'arrivera pas, je serais prudent.

- Bien sûr.

Le lycéen s'engagea dans le salon, se dirigeant vers le sofa. Le Neko y bondit avant lui, sa tête dépassant des coussins.

- S'il te plait !

Aomine grogna et fit demi-tour, prenant la direction de la cuisine. De nouveau, le félin le prit de vitesse et se planta devant le réfrigérateur.

- Je ne m'éloignerais pas !

De plus en plus courroucé, le bleu tenta de rejoindre sa chambre. Sans succès une nouvelle fois, car Tatsuya avait bondit dans son lit à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Juste cinq minutes !

- Putain mais t'es gonflant à la fin ! explosa le lycéen.

Le Neko, effrayé, coucha les oreilles sur son crâne, se recroquevillant au milieu des draps. Lorsqu'il agissait comme ça, qu'il perdait son assurance contre une timidité extrême, Aomine ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver réellement craquant. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir de telles pensées, mais il ne préféra ne pas y réfléchir. Il s'approcha doucement du félin terrorisé et s'installa près de lui, allant le grattouiller derrière les oreilles. Aussitôt, Tatsuya se mit à ronronner et déposa sa tête sur les genoux de son sauveur, appréciant ses caresses qui le ravissait tant.

Rassuré que l'orage soit passé, Daiki le regarda se détendre sur ses genoux, sa queue s'agitant doucement, signe qu'il appréciait les grattouilles. Il comprenait son besoin de sortir, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser faire, craignant trop de le retrouver comme la fois où il l'avait rencontré. Même s'il se donnait de grands airs, Tatsuya était extrêmement fragile, et son sauveur ne souhaitait pour rien au monde qu'il lui arrive malheur.

Il s'était attaché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru au jeune Neko ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Vraiment ?!

Les yeux gris de Tatsuya pétillèrent de joie.

- Faut bien qu'on t'achète des fringues, tu tournes avec les deux mêmes ensembles et ça m'agace.

Le Neko observa ses vêtements. Son hôte avait réussi à lui trouver deux pulls et deux pantalons à lui qui dataient du collège et qui allaient à l'adolescent, mais il commençait à ne plus les supporter et tenait ce jour-là à lui en acheter des neufs. Bien sûr, il devait l'emmener avec lui pour ne pas lui prendre n'importe quoi, et cela impliquait d'emmener le Neko à l'extérieur. Et c'est cela qui ravissait ce dernier.

- Mais attention, il ne faut pas qu'on voit tes oreilles et ta queue.

- Je sais, bouda le Neko en agitant les oreilles.

- Mets ton bonnet, on y va.

Tatsuya attrapa gaiement le bonnet et le mit sur sa tête, cachant ainsi ses oreilles noires. Sa queue étant déjà dissimulée par son pantalon, il ressemblait à un humain normal. Ses pupilles étaient heureusement bien rondes, signe qu'il n'était pas énervé. Quand à ses griffes – car il arrivait qu'il les sortent subitement – il avait promit de les garder rétractées. Espérant maintenant que tout ce passe bien !

A peine Aomine avait-il ouvert la porte que le Neko se ruait à l'extérieur, déboulant dans le couloir. Sous le bonnet, ses oreilles s'agitèrent captant une multitude de bruit. Celle de l'ascenseur ouvrant ses portes, celle des autres résidents qui regagnaient leurs domiciles, ou encore celle des clés verrouillant une serrure ... Tous ces bruits, anodins pour le commun des mortels, ravissait le félin qui ne savait plus où donner de l'oreille. Puisqu'il traînait, Daiki le poussa un peu, l'incitant à se diriger vers les escaliers. L'adolescent brun les descendit en quatrième vitesse, au risque de se rompre le cou, et bondit à l'extérieur avec une joie incomparable. Il était tellement content de sentir de nouveau le vent frais de l'hiver caresser ses joues !

Sautillant l'allégresse, Tatsuya prit la tête du duo, observant tous ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait dehors encore plus de bruits que dans l'appartement. Les oreilles du Neko s'agitaient tellement qu'elles formaient des petites bosses sous le bonnet. Aomine vint à sa hauteur et plaqua sa main sur le haut du crâne de l'adolescent, le faisait gémir de douleur.

- Elles s'agitent tellement qu'on les voit, grogna le bleu.

- Mais il y a plein de bruits !

- Si tu ne te calmes pas, on rentre.

Le Neko se renfrogna, faisait la moue. Il était tellement heureux d'être dehors, pourquoi gâchait-il son plaisir ?! Boudant les bras croisés, il suivit le lycéen dans les rues de Tokyo, luttant contre ses propres oreilles pour ne pas qu'elles s'agitent. Il y avait tellement de bruits que la tâche en était ardue. Les moteurs des voitures, les cris des enfants, les discussions des passants ... Néanmoins, Tatsuya se força à garder ses oreilles plaquées contre son crâne afin que personne ne les remarque.

Ils entrèrent dans un premier magasin et Tatsuya perdit son air boudeur, impressionné. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une boutique de sa vie. Plein de vêtements s'enchaînaient sur les rayonnages, de différentes couleurs et formes, le bleu côtoyant le jaune. Aussitôt, le Neko alla se perdre dans les rayons, admirant les t-shirt et les jeans, grimaçant face aux motifs de certains pulls. Daiki le rejoignit, le regardant faire sans rien dire. Le félin était en train de découvrir des choses, il ne devait donc pas le déranger. Néanmoins, il prit le soin de caller quelques vêtements sous ses bras lorsque l'autre s'émerveillait devant. Le lycéen ne comptait pas lui faire une garde-robe complète, mais trois ensembles seraient déjà pas mal.

Ils passèrent ainsi leur journée dans les boutiques, le Neko s'émerveillant face à n'importe quoi et Aomine passant son temps à le rabrouer. Quand ils rentrèrent enfin à l'appartement, le lycéen se laissa tomber sur le canapé, plus fatigué encore que s'il avait disputé un match contre Rakuzan. Tatsuya, lui, était encore en pleine forme et piaillait comme un oisillon. Franchement, était-il physiquement possible de déverser un tel flot de paroles en si peu de temps ? Le félin grimpa sur le canapé et déposa ses mains sur les genoux de son hôte, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je peux aller prendre un bain ?

- Tu me demandes pas la permission normalement.

- C'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour me laver derrière les oreilles.

Le lycéen rougit malgré lui. Non mais puis quoi encore ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui frotte le dos aussi, pendant qu'on y est ? Le regard intense du Neko le fit frissonner. Il était sérieux en plus le lascar ! Le repoussant de façon plus brutale qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Aomine écarta ce regard stabilisateur de sous ses yeux avant de perdre tous ses moyens. Savait-il qu'il s'adressait à un adolescent de seize ans aux hormones actives ? Il fallait tout de suite lui retirer ce genre d'idées saugrenues de la tête avant que ça ne tourne au vinaigre.

- Crève, t'as jamais eu besoin de moi avant.

- Mais ...

- Pas de mais. Files, tu pues le chat d'égouts.

Le Neko fouetta l'air de sa queue, mécontent et vexé, avant de gagner la salle de bain d'un air boudeur. Il fit exprès de bien claquer la porte et le bruit de l'eau résonna quelques secondes plus tard. Resté sur le sofa, Daiki poussa un long soupir. Ce chat ne mettait vraiment dans tous ses états !

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Vous arrivez dans DIX minutes ? s'étrangla Aomine, déchirant les tympans de Kise à l'autre bout du fil.

- On t'avait prévenu, Aominecchi ! s'offusqua le blond. Et encore, on a prit du retard parce que Midorimacchi a voulu s'arrêter dans une boutique de prêt à porter féminin pour acheter son lucky item du jour.

Daiki préféra ne pas imaginer le vert au milieu de petites culottes et de strings afin d'épargner sa santé mentale. Cependant, le fait que ses camarades arrivent dans dix minutes était problématique. En ce moment même, Tatsuya dormait roulé en boule sur le canapé, ses oreilles frémissantes, sa queue se balançant légèrement. Il était trop mignon comme ça pour qu'il le réveille ! Mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas que les autres le découvrent.

Il secoua doucement le Neko qui grogna en couchant les oreilles.

- Aller, réveille-toi.

- Maiiiiis quoi ? geignit le jeune garçon.

- J'ai de la visite, ils ne doivent pas te dire. Grimpe dans la mezzanine.

Tatsuya poussa un grondement menaçant mais fini par se lever péniblement et gagna son espace en bâillant. Aomine n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si ses anciens coéquipiers étaient tombés sur le Neko ...

A peine cinq petites minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentie. Kise s'amusa même à appuyer plusieurs fois sur le bouton pour bien agacé son camarade. Ce dernier se hâta d'aller leur ouvrir pour épargner ses pauvres oreilles. Il entendit même le Neko se plaindre du boucan, et le lycéen pria pour que le félin reste discret jusqu'à ce que ses anciens coéquipiers repartent. Les membres de la Génération des Miracles pénétrèrent dans le salon, prenant place sur le sofa sans aucune gêne. Aomine remarqua alors qu'Akashi fixait la mezzanine avec attention. Espérant qu'il n'ait pas vu le Neko, le bleu tenta d'attirer son attention ailleurs :

- Vous voulez boire un coup ?

- Tu as du soda ? lui demanda Kise.

- Un milkshake à la vanille ? tenta Kuroko.

- Tetsu, pourquoi j'aurais ça dans mon frigo ? J'vais vous chercher du soda.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les verres et la boisson, laissant ses amis se servir. Depuis un moment, ils avaient prit l'habitude de se retrouver régulièrement. Ils aimaient échanger des souvenirs sur le temps de Teiko et parler de leurs nouvelles équipes respectives. Néanmoins, ce jour-là Seijuro se montra très extérieur à la discussion, et n'écoutait pas la moitié de ce qu'on lui disait. Ce n'était pas habituel pour le rouge d'être aussi déconcentré.

A la fin de la journée, les anciens coéquipiers se saluèrent gaiement et quittèrent l'appartement d'Aomine. Seuls Kuroko et Akashi ne partirent pas de suite, puisque le rouge s'était soudainement arrêté sur le seuil, ses pupilles rouges dirigés encore et toujours vers la mezzanine.

- Akashi ? l'interpella Daiki, un peu troublé.

- Daiki, tu as un Neko ?

Un ange passa. Le bleu fixait son camarade avec incrédulité. Comment ... Comment avait-il su ? Tatsuya était resté caché toute la journée. Il était impossible, même avec Emperor Eyes, de deviner la présence du félin dans l'appartement.

- U-un Neko ? N'importe quoi, ça n'existe pas ces bestioles !

- Ne me mens pas, Daiki. Ca sent le jeune mâle vierge à plein nez.

L'intensité du regard de Seijuro faisait frissonner l'Ace. Déglutissant, il referma la porte.

- Comment tu as su ? lui demanda-t-il.

Akashi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il jeta un regard à Kuroko qui haussa les épaules.

- Dis lui de venir, ordonna Seijuro à son ancien joueur.

Habitué à lui obéir comme quand ils étaient à Teiko, le lycéen de Toô se tourna vers la mezzanine et héla son occupant :

- Tatsuya, tu peux descendre, viens.

La tête du Neko apparut dans la montée des escaliers, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de s'il pouvait vraiment descendre. Mais lorsqu'il aperçu Akashi, il écarquilla ses pupilles grises et dévala les marches pour rejoindre le rouge. Il le dévisagea longuement, sa queue s'agitant dans son dos.

- Tu es un Neko ? se réjouit le brun.

- En effet, confirma le capitaine de Rakuzan.

- Quoi ?! glapit le bleu.

Et sous les yeux complètement ébahi de Daiki, deux oreilles rouges fusèrent de la chevelure de Seijuro. Tatsuya trépigna, visiblement ravi de se retrouver en compagnie d'un congénère. Aomine se tourna brusquement vers Tetsuya qui ne semblait pas perturbé pour deux sous.

- Ca ne t'étonne pas ?!

- Non, répondit Kuroko en haussant les épaules. Je le savais.

Non mais c'est quoi ce bins ?! Akashi, un Neko ? Mais depuis quand ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais rien dit ? Oh et bordel, Tatsuya ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de miauler comme ça ?!

- T'es un Neko ?! s'étrangla le bleu.

- Un demi-Neko, le rectifia le concerné.

- M-mais comment ça se fait ?

- Nous ferions mieux de nous asseoir.

Les quatre adolescents prirent place sur les sofas, le Neko brun collant le rouge comme une sangsue. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais se gardait bien de le dire. Tetsuya semblait du même avis que lui, à en juger par le fait qu'il ne quittait pas le brun des yeux.

- Ma mère est une Neko et mon père un humain tout simplement, avoua Akashi.

- Mais je croyais que cette espèce s'était éteinte et qu'elle n'était qu'un mythe ? s'enquit Aomine.

- Autrefois, il y avait autant de Neko que d'humains. Mais ces derniers ont toujours traités les Neko comme leurs esclaves sexuels. La plupart des Neko se sont donc cachés pour échapper à aux persécutions. L'espèce a donc commencé à disparaître. De nos jours, les Neko sont très rares, et des riches européens sont capables de payer des sommes astronomiques pour en posséder un.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, grommela le bronzé.

- Ce sont des jouets sexuels dont ils raffolent. Il paraît même que les jeunes Neko mâles sont les plus appréciés. Mais dis-moi, comment tu t'es retrouvé avec un Neko chez toi ?

- Je l'ai sauvé d'une bande de brutes. Apparemment, il aurait été kidnappé.

- Des hommes bizarres m'ont attrapé et voulait m'emmener à l'aéroport, confirma Tatsuya.

- Sûrement des braconniers, devina Seijuro. Un peu plus et tu finissais dans les bras d'un européen pervers et fortuné.

Le Neko frissonna à cette pensée et se calla contre le canapé, espérant que cela n'arrive jamais.

- Tu devrais faire attention, reprit le rouge. Il sent le mâle vierge à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il n'a pas été Marqué.

- Marqué ? répéta le bleu.

Seijuro regarda Tatsuya qui écoutait la conversation, mi-inquiet mi-curieux.

- Il serait préférable qu'on en parle dehors.

Sous entendu, loin des oreilles du Neko brun. Aomine opina du chef et raccompagna Seijuro et Tetsuya à la porte. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil pour finir leur discussion.

- Tous les Neko ont une odeur particulière lorsqu'ils sont vierges et en âge de se reproduire, expliqua enfin le rouge. Et cette odeur, n'importe quel Neko peut la sentir. Ca fait un moment que je sens ton Neko sans deviner qu'il était chez toi. C'est très dangereux de laisser ce genre d'effluve flotter dans l'air, cela pourrait attirer des personnes mal attentionnées, comme ceux qui ont déjà tenté de l'enlever.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de marquage ?

- Pour ne plus qu'un Neko porte son odeur de vierge, il fait le Marqué. En d'autres termes, il doit avoir son premier rapport sexuel.

- Tu as été Marqué toi ?

Le regard que coula Seijuro à Tetsuya n'échappa pas à Daiki, qui comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu.

- Que dois-je faire ? reprit le bleu.

- Si tu veux le Marqué, tu n'as pas le choix : tu dois lui faire vivre sa première expérience sexuelle.

- Tu veux que je fasse l'amour avec lui ?! grimaça-t-il.

- Ce n'est que comme ça qu'un Neko peut être Marqué.

- Et tu ne peux pas le faire, toi ?

- Je suis fidèle, et je ne le ferais pas même pour la bonne cause. Ce n'est pas à moi de marquer les autres Neko.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, grogna-t-il.

- Tant pis alors. Néanmoins, je ne peux te laisser faire du mal à quelqu'un de mon espèce, alors je vais t'aider.

- Je ne lui fais pas de mal, s'offusqua le bronzé.

- Je reviendrais demain dans l'après-midi, soyez prêt pour votre première leçon.

Sur ces mots, Akashi fit disparaitre ses oreilles de chat et s'éloigna avec Kuroko, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Resté sur le seuil, Aomine les regarda s'éloigner. Il avait apprit trop de chose étrange en une seule journée. Il sentait même poindre un mal de tête. Il rejoignit le salon et croisa le regard interrogateur de Tatsuya. Les paroles de Seijuro résonnèrent dans son crâne :

_« Si tu veux le Marqué, tu n'as pas le choix : tu dois lui faire vivre sa première expérience sexuelle. »_

Cette pensée le fit frissonner, et il détourna le regard, n'arrivant pas à regarder le jeune Neko en face. Il comprenait à quel point cette odeur était dangereuse pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas le Marqué. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

Il se demandait bien ce qu'Akashi leur préparait pour le lendemain ...

* * *

Voici donc la première partie de Kawaii Neko ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Désolée pour le retard mais disons qu'avec le bac qui approche, les profs deviennent encore plus chiants et chargent de devoir ... Il devient alors plutôt difficile d'écrire.

J'attends cependant vos critiques, positives ou non !

Kisu ! _Moona-sama_


End file.
